


Normal

by AppleCherry108



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Xeno, attempted human pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCherry108/pseuds/AppleCherry108
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus attempts the normal human thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a kink meme on http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39716.html?thread=43607844

You're not subtle about it at all.

"Let's make a baby."

Roxy had laughed at you and took it to mean that you were just in the mood, but when it came down to it you told her that, "I vwant to fill you up," to which she agreed. It was exciting. You had never done it like this before. In between humming moans Roxy commented that you were being unusually tender.

You hovered above her, hands at either side of her head, and you kissed her, darting your tongue in to play with hers. Her hands, full of want, tangled themselves in your hair, pulling lightly. You move your hands over her body, nails lightly grazing her skin and stopping momentarily to gently knead her breasts before they continue down. You finally pull your lips away from hers once your hands find her thighs. With a forceful tug and a giggle from Roxy, you line up your bulge with her entrance.

She runs her tongue over the fin of your ear, making you shudder, and tells you, "Do it."

It's less of a push and more of a squirm as your bulge slithers into her. She moans against your cheek as you breathe her in. You start off slow, letting her get used to your bulge inside of her, which refuses to stay still. Then you start thrusting. Achingly slow at first but it draws whining, moaning demands from her. You quickly speed up until all she can muster is the first half of your name between gasps and groans. She tells you she's close with breathless "Cronus!" and a sharp tug at your hair. You make sure you're pressed into her as far as you can before you release.

You follow through on your promise and you fill her up. It's hot, and it's gushing, and you can feel your own genetic material swallow you up inside her. You bend down to kiss her again as you ride out your orgasm together. When she moves away, gasping for breath, you latch on to her neck and suck out a little row of love bites. Roxy hums contentedly as rolls her hips a little. You pull out of her at last but a sudden panic rushes over you as you feel your genetic material spill out after you.

You quickly readjust, getting one arm underneath her to pull her closer, your other hand diving between her legs. "Cro, what're you," she tries before her voice catches in a moan. You slip one finger into her, trying to keep anymore material from seeping out. Roxy doesn't protest. She arches her back, eager for the second round. You add another finger, and then another, pushing as far into her as you can, hoping that your seed will take. Somewhere in the back of your mind, a little voice tells you that it's useless but you don't want to believe it. You try to convince yourself that it's possible because you _are_ human, you know you are. Even if your body doesn't agree with you.

This whole obsession started when Roxy found out that Jake and Jane were expecting. She would go on and on about how exciting it was and how she was looking forward to being an aunt. This all prompted you to look up what these "baby" things actually were. To say you became obsessed is an understatement. You started browsing through hoards of image searches, looking up human family units. You were completely enamored with it all. But moreover, you knew it was something that would make Roxy happy, that it would keep her with you.

It's only Jake and Jane now, but what happens when John and Rose have one? Or Dave and Jade? You're terrified that your Roxy won't be content with just being the aunt for much longer. The thought that she might leave you for someone who could offer her a real human relationship instead of this hollow lie you live stops your heart cold.

So you decide to give her one. A normal human partner with a normal human baby. After a few weeks of this charade, though, it becomes evident that normal is not within your capability.

That little voice in the back of your head becomes more like an echo behind every waking thought. You're not normal, and you're sure as hell not human. But you don't stop trying. You increase your efforts, filling her up as best you can every night, hoping beyond hope that this time it'll take. It doesn't appear that you'll have the chance tonight though.

Roxy's waiting for you. She's sitting on the edge on the bed and gestures for you to join her. "I know what you've been trying to do," she says as you seat yourself next to her. Your words catch in your throat and you don't know how to respond. "Cronus," she turns towards you and there's such pity in her eyes that you can't stand it.

"I just wvanted to be normal." The words are shaky and almost incomprehensible but you can't bring yourself to calm down. You do, at least, keep yourself from outright sobbing in front of her. She wraps her arms around you, bringing you close. She shooshs you quietly as she rubs your back soothingly. At this moment you're reminded why you love human love so much. How you can be matesprits and moirails all at once, and it just hurts all the more because you can't really have that, because you're not human.

Roxy doesn’t respond. She knows nothing she can say will help. "I just wvanted to _give_ you normal." You say it into the crook of her neck and you're not sure if she heard.

But she did. "This _is_ normal," she insists. You detach yourself from her embrace to give her an incredulous look. "It's normal to want things. Even the things you know you can't have." She takes your hands into her own and raises them to her lips. She kisses each of your knuckles in turn. You're finally able to give her a small smile. "I still love you, you know."

"So you're not going to leavwe?” It had to be asked.

“Of course not!” The hurt in her voice and eyes is enough to stab you in the heart.

“I’m sorry,” you manage, burying your head in her shoulder again. “I’m sorry for thinking that. I’m sorry for trying to be something I’m not.”

“You know…plenty of humans are infertile.” You look up at her, confused. “You just happen to be one of them.” You can’t help it, held-back tears start to fall and you think to yourself how much you love this woman. “Besides, there’s more than one way to make a baby.”

“There is?”

She tries to give you a serious look but you can see the grin breaking through. “Cronus. We were both born of ectobiology. Don’t think that mama couldn’t cook up a baby in the lab if she wanted to.”

All you can do is kiss her between laughs.


End file.
